


A Date, Anyone?

by philouran



Series: rich people coming thru [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, UH my twt prompt yeet, first fic for 2019 yay, i wrote this last year of dec, still dk how to tag lol, welcoming new years, yukhei is mad MAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philouran/pseuds/philouran
Summary: Mark just needs a date for a party and Yukhei is just waiting for his 2018 plot twist





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so this was written in december of year 2018 but i ended it exactly at 12am of January 1, 2019 but i'll just add a new chapter here and it's the aftermath of what happened to everyone in the party including markhei hoho

Mark is awake at 4am. He wasn’t sure why but he doesn’t feel sleepy but he does feel tired. He’s not even sure if he had enough sleep but the next thing he knew, he was staring at an invitation that his mother personally delivered to his room and just simply said, “Bring a date so you’ll have company and not be bored there.”

His mom is partly right and he has one person in mind. He immediately grabbed his phone on his nightstand and dialed a number. It took three rings when the person on the other line picked up.

“Who the fuck is this?” The person on the other line asked causing Mark to giggle, “Yukhei it’s me.” He softly answered and the line went silent. Mark thought the line was cut but when he checked, it wasn’t.

“Yukhei..?” He tried once again, louder this time. He heard someone cuss on the other line making his forehead crease but then the person on the other line spoke once again, “Shit I’m sorry Mark, I fell asleep again.”

He must be tired… Of course Mark, he’ll be tired! It’s 4am in the morning, people are still asleep at this hour!

“Mark?”

“Oh shit yeah, sorry, I spaced out.”

“Did you even sleep?”

“Me? No.”

“What the fuck? Stay right there I’m coming over.”

“Wha— but why?”

“My pillows feels uncomfortable, I need my human sized teddy bear.”

“Oh, okay. Since you’re coming here I’ll just wait for you before I tell you the reason why I called.”

“Hmm okay, I’m on my way.”

“Drive safely.” He muttered quietly before cutting the call. He actually didn’t mean to wake Yukhei up just for a single favor but as they always say… grab every opportunity possible. And Mark will be the greatest liar if he says that Yukhei’s cuddles are not comfortable at all.

The wait was not actually long when he heard a knock on his door and when Mark opened it, it revealed the expected visitor, his hair disheveled, eyes still sleepy and Mark nearly felt bad for calling him not until the guy casually dragged him to his bed and tucked Mark under his arms.

“So why did you call me?” Yukhei asked sleepily and Mark looked up at him, “Can you please be my date?” The smaller suddenly asked making the taller crack an eye open, “Is that for Jaehyun hyung’s party?”

“How did you—”

“Mark, we’re on the same clique. It’s not a kind of a shocker.” Well true. Mark and Yukhei has the same group of friends and that goes the same to their parents which made the Jung-Wong-Lee the most powerful ones in the business industry.

“Anyways, I’m in need of a date too so yeah, I’ll agree to your proposal but for now, let’s sleep because I’m so tired and I know that you are too so please rest.” Yukhei said kissing Mark’s crown as he plays with his hair and the smaller lets out a relaxed breath and he feels his eyelids getting heavy, but before he dozed off, he heard the taller speak again.

“Let’s worry about things later when we wake up. For now, you and I needs to rest. Good night baby lion.”

—

Mark woke up feeling warm and refreshed on a December noon. He felt warm fingers playing with his hair and also making time to play with his back. He squirmed a little to inform the person that he is awake.

“Good morning,” Yukhei greeted and oh my gosh, Mark would literally kill so he can always hear that voice every single day, “Did you sleep well?” The taller added and Mark just hummed as a response, eyes still closed.

“What time is it?” He muttered and cracked an eye open just to see Yukhei scrolling through his phone using his free hand.

“It’s 2:55pm.” Yukhei answered as he keeps on playing Mark’s hair.

“What time is the party?”

“I think it’s 6pm? But we have to be there at 5:30pm.” Mark frowned at the added information, “Why though?” He asked and Yukhei removed his gaze from his phone and left a kiss on Mark’s crown once again, oh my gosh they’re so platonic, “Not sure, but I think Jaehyun hyung wants us there as a… moral support.”

“Moral support…?”

“As far as I can remember, he texted me last night. He said he’s going to propose to Taeyong hyung.” Yukhei informed and Mark audibly gasped, “Oh my gosh, for real?”

“Yeah. The party later was supposed to be a year end party but I don’t know. Maybe it’s a year end engagement party.”

“Aw it’s so cute,” Mark said and smiled, “I wish I can be like them.” He said and giggled.

“Aw come on Markie, I told you, you can marry me anytime!” Yukhei joked making Mark slap his chest only for the taller to laugh harder. They stayed like that, still comfortable until the clock turned 3:30pm.

“Go wash up, Mark. We’ve gotta prepare.” The taller reminded making Mark groan but he still let the Yukhei help him stand up.

“I’ll be outside, okay? I’ll take a bath after you.” Mark nodded and before the taller leaves the room, he called him.

“Xuxi, thank you so much.” He said with a genuine smile and the taller returned the smile back, “It’s nothing baby, seriously.”

Mark smiled wider and closed the bathroom door. He placed one hand on his chest, where his hard is located and damn ma, he’s whipped.  
Time passed by quickly and all Mark can remember is that he’s seeing Jaehyun kneeling in front of Taeyong who was obviously not expecting the series of events unfolding in front of him right now. Everything looks magical especially when Taeyong muttered the three letter word that Jaehyun has been wanting to hear.

As time passes by, Mark has been enjoying his own friends’ company and ever since he came here, he hadn’t held a casual conversation with his said date alone. And it seems like the gay gods was on his side as he sees Yukhei slowly walking towards him.

“Hey,” the taller greeted, wrapping a hand on Mark’s as he got dragged in a less crowded place, “Didn’t have the chance to talk to you ever since we’ve arrived.”

To Mark’s delight, he let out a chuckle and said, “Same. It’s kind of boring and everyone was talking about… business”

“Well, I’m glad that I became you knight in shining armor.”

Mark hummed in response and handled one champagne to Yukhei which he gladly accepted, “So tell me, how’s your night going on?”

“Kind of a bore. This party is actually not a ‘meh’ but I’m expecting something different.”  
“What do you mean by different?”

Yukhei shrugged, “Not sure. Like, hey! The year is about to end and I’m expecting for a… plot twist.”

Mark let out a laugh which turned into a gasp when he felt a hand slapped and squeezed his butt. He turned around only to find out that Yukhei works faster than him, “Dude what the fuck was that?” He spat out angrily and Mark saw his hands curl into a fist.

“Well that was a nice ass,” the anonymous guy said and glanced over Mark, who just clung on to Yukhei’s arm, “If you need some booty call just contact m—”

“Bullshit!” Yukhei shouted angrily, causing a scene and Mark saw their friends slowly approaching them to stop Yukhei from doing any harm to the guy, “Leave, you nasty perverted piece of shit or else—”

“Or else what? I can’t just leave without the babe coming with me! Besides, this party is a bummer if I haven’t brought anyone home.” The guy added coolly, annoying Yukhei even more.

“Back off asshole, he’s mine.” Yukhei answered back and if Mark’s not stuck in this kind of scene, he would’ve probably screamed and wrapped Yukhei in a tight hug.

“Yours? You two don’t even know each other!” The guy answered back and when Yukhei was about to throw a punch, Mark stepped in front of him. Luckily, they had their friends surround them.

“If I were you, I would just shut up before Yukhei can do any harm to you,” Mark told the guy and he continues on, “I’m not tolerating what you did to me as I can immediately file a case against you right now but while I’m being nice, I’m not doing that to you.” He said and grabbed Yukhei’s hand to his.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to fix the damage you’ve caused to my boyfriend.” He said, adding emphasis on the word ‘boyfriend’ making everyone utterly shock but his sudden announcement.

Mark doesn’t actually care. All he can think about is the anger that’s still seething through Yukhei and Mark’s not amused when he’s angry. Like what happened earlier, the taller guy can’t control his emotions and his manner of talking to others when his mad. He’s short tempered and Mark, he can proudly say that he’s the only person who knows how to calm him down.

Dragging the taller, Mark entered his hotel room to which Jaehyun had given them earlier since they’ll be staying the night in the hotel. He silently lead Yukhei in the balcony which he discovered just earlier.  
Yukhei was standing and leaning over the railing while Mark decided to just sit down. This scene can probably be romantic if Yukhei is not an angry hot mess right now.

Silent creeped in until Yukhei decided to speak, “Are you okay?” The tone was soft and careful and Mark just melted to it.

He silently nodded as a reply and silence wrapped around them once again.

“I’m sorry Mark,” the taller spoke once again, not looking at Mark, “I wasn’t able to control it. If the others were not stopping me, there’s a possibility that I might’ve caused harm not to the guy only but to you too.”

“No, it’s fine.” Mark said as he slowly stood up and went beside Yukhei, “You were just defending me, thank you.”

“It’s nothing really. He went beyond the line and I just… you know, had the urge to protect you.”

“Life pretty bullshit but I have a god-like handsome protector.” Mark joke and Yukhei just chuckled.

“So…”

“Hmm?”

“Boyfriend, huh?”

Mark chuckled, “It’s kind of a slap.” He explains and sighed, “I thought you wouldn’t talk about it.”

“Well hey, how about we make it real?” Yukhei asked and glanced at Mark only to find the younger glancing back.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it’s been years? I’ve liked you since then and I’m not gonna lie that every day I wait for something to happen.” Yukhei explained, “You’re the plot twist I’ve wanted and I’ve been waiting for it since then.”

Mark was out of words. All he can do is just stare at the guy in front of him and he registers everything. His hazy mind took time but when he saw Yukhei’s face clearly, holy shit, he really is in love with this guy.

He doesn’t know if he’s being the confident gay but he just grabbed the guy in his collar and their lips met into a kiss. Yukhei was shocked at first but the next second Mark knew, the latter was kissing him back.

It took a few good minutes before they pulled away from each other to catch their breaths, “Holy shit.” Mark lets out a giggle, “That felt so surreal.”

Yukhei linked their foreheads together as they enjoyed the cold breeze, “Yukhei what time is it?” Mark asked and Yukhei grabbed his phone from his pocket only to check the time, 11:59pm, it says.

“A few more minutes and the year’s going to end.” Yukhei said as he tangles his hands to Mark’s.

Mark hears the others counting down, waiting for the new year.

“It’s our first new year with us being officially together?” Yukhei said, a question on his tone.

“Excuse me, you just confessed.” Mark said

10..

9…

“Well? What’s your answer?” Yukhei urges.

8…

7…

Mark just chuckled and dropped a kiss on Yukhei’s jaw, “Wasn’t the kissed enough of an answer?”

6…

5…

“But you told me I just confessed!” Yukhei whines and pouts, to Mark’s delight, making the smaller laugh on his arms.

4…

3…

“Fine,” Mark huffs, “But can we cuddle tonight? Like later after this when the countdown is over.” He added, and gave Yukhei a puppy eyes. The taller just smiled and nodded, dropping a kiss on the smaller’s forehead and Mark placed his hands on the either side of Yukhei’s face and he went closer.

2…

Closer,

1…

“I love you, sweetheart.” And Mark link his and Yukhei’s lips once again as he sees the varieties of colors blast through their eyes. The year was a great year, indeed.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei is the only guy that matters

Mark was just plainly scrolling through his social media accounts. It's been days ever since the public knew that he and Yukhei had started dating. He saw how everyone lost their minds when they found out that they got together at exactly 12am of the new year's day.

What's there to lose their minds about, anyway? Well Mark cared less.

The same day though but at the time where the sun is setting up high with the temperature cool and chilly due to the remains of winter, Mark had received the phone call from his parents... well... basically just nagging on him about the news.

*

"Excuse me, you and Yukei are dating yet you didn't bother to tell us immediately?" His mom exclaimed, betrayal evident on her voice, "I'm your mom, Mark Lee. I didn't raised you to keep secrets from me!"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Mom, we just got together!" He answers as he tried to wash away the teasing grin from his boyfriend's face, "And besides, I was about to tell you but maybe you should blame Yukhei for being such a sleepyhead that's why we ended up sleeping early."

Yukhei's eyes widen, "That's not how it we-"

Mark glares, Yukhei shuts up.

"No excuses, young man. You're meeting us today at dinner. Bring Yukhei along."

"B-but—"

"No buts!"

*toot toot toot*

And Mark just let out a deep sigh as his boyfriend gathers him in his embrace.  
(But hey, the dinner went great anyway. Though Mark’s parents were a bit excited about things and immediately asked about wedding when they’ve been together for 12 hours.)

*  
But snapping back on the same day, Mark is just casually hanging out with his friends (he’s with Yukhei, he insisted that he’ll go on his own but Yukhei just said, “No you can’t leave me, I can’t bear missing this chance of not eating McDonald’s meal.”) in McDonald’s and by that it means Jaehyun (of course, with him, comes Taeyong) Donghyuck with his boyfriend Jaemin, Jeno and his long term boyfriend Renjun. They were talking about random stuffs when their topic suddenly shifted to the New Year’s eve party (which made Yukhei almost fume in anger.)

“I’ve never seen Yukhei that mad though,” Jaehyun says and bits on his chicken nugget, “He nearly punched the guy if we didn’t stopped him.”

“God, I’m regretting that I went to Paris with Jaemin by that time,” Donghyuck whined, “I missed everything like I only went back to the news that finally, fucking finally, these two hoes are dating each other.”

Jaemin just chuckled at the dramatic exclaim of his boyfriend and added, “I’ve heard that the guy who tried to hit up on Mark was a heir too.”

“Wait, how did you know that?” Mark questions.

“It’s not just “hit up” it’s a whole different level. It’s two different thing. He even asked Mark to come with him!” Yukhei grumbles and rolled his eyes and decided to focus on his fries once again. He looked like a sulking little baby and Mark couldn’t help but coo.

“It’s been 3 months though.” Taeyong added, “And I’ve heard that the guy was sent to America by his parents.”

(“Serves him right,” Yukhei mutters annoyed and Mark couldn’t help but smack him in the arm making him yelp.)  
“Besides, I got a lead about him,” Taeyong adds as he tries his best not to laugh at Yukhei right now, “So his name is Yoo Kihyeok and he’s set to get married. Jaehyun’s parents were the ones to invite them since “business partners” but then after what happened, since Mark’s family are also our distant relative and I’m marrying Jaehyun, the Jungs just decided to cut off their partnership—”

“And transfer the contract to our family.” Mark ends Taeyong’s speech, “I’ve heard about that Kihyeok guy, no wonder he looks familiar.”

“Hmm, where?” Taeyong asked as the others gave him a curious look.

“Canada on 5th grade… he did try to hit up on me too but you know, I don’t care.” Mark says and he heard his boyfriend’s grumbles. The group of boys only laughed at their suffering friend but for Mark, he only looked at Yukhei like he hung the stars in the sky.

And from that day onwards, Mark had decided that Yukhei is the only guy that matters for him.


End file.
